robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team 13
Team 13 are a team from Leicestershire who competed on Robot Wars starting with Series 2 when they entered with Limpet, before finding their biggest success during Series 6 with 13 Black. They later returned for Series 9 with Heavy Metal. The Team Team 13 is captained by John Denny, an engineering technician by trade, who competed in every series that the team took part in. In Series 2, he was joined by John Freeman, and together they entered Limpet. For Series 3, they upgraded the robot to become Limpet mk2, but it was not selected to compete. John Denny's next televised appearance was in Series 5, with 13 Black. There, he was joined by Richard Morris and Ken Wilson. In Extreme 2 and Series 7, John's young daughter Tasha joined the team, who remained part of the team in Series 9, now a young adult. The team were good sports, and this was recognised by Robot Wars, as 13 Black was one of only two nominees for the Sportsmanship Award during The Fifth Wars. However, the Cold Fusion Team won the award. When competing on Robot Wars from Series 5 onwards, the team were known as Team 13 Black, but this was shortened to Team 13 while the show entered its hiatus. Team 13 applied to enter Series 8 with Heavy Metal, but were not selected to compete, instead competing in Series 9, although they would not qualify for Series 10. For Series 9, the team was comprised entirely of John Denny's family, including wife Cath, son John Jr. and daughter Tasha. John Denny Jr had driven all of Team 13's robots on the live circuit during the show's hiatus, developing much recognition for his driving ability, and became the driver of Heavy Metal in Series 9. Robots Limpet.gif|Limpet (Series 2) 13 Black5.JPG|13 Black (Series 5) 13 Black.png|13 Black (Series 6) 13Black.png|13 Black (Extreme 2) 13Black S7.png|13 Black (Series 7) Heavy Metal S9.jpg|Heavy Metal (Series 9) Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 7 NOTE: Limpet's Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Honours '''Nominations *'Most Original Entry' - Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars *'Sportsmanship Award' - Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars Outside Robot Wars Heavy_Metal_and_Clank_5.jpg|Heavy Metal and Clank 5 13 Black 2012.jpg|13 Black as a display at the 2011 Robots Live! UK Championships Minilimpet.jpg|An earlier version of Limpet XS Limpet XS.jpg|Limpet XS in 2017 LimpetXS.jpg|Limpet XS in 2018 Limpet Bugglebots.jpg|Limpet at Bugglebots While Robot Wars was on hiatus, Team 13 preserved both of their competitors. Limpet still remains in once piece, but has long been retired. 13 Black briefly fought in the Roaming Robots circuit after Robot Wars finished, but due to safety reasons was not allowed to run its discs. 13 Black is now retired from combat but has attended several live events on static display since. One of its flywheels was sold as part of Team Toon's charity auction. Some of Team 13 now compete with smaller robots. They compete with Clank, a featherweight armed with a full pressure flipper which won the 2016 UK Championship Annihilator, and antweight robots named Ant Ratchet and Ant Clank. All the aforementioned robots are based on characters from the video game series, Ratchet & Clank. Team 13 have also created a variety of other robots for smaller weight classes, including antweights Limpet XXT and The Joker, as well as the nanoweight Mr Zurkon, again based on the Ratchet & Clank series. Team 13 are currently building Double Zero and Limpet XL, featherweight versions of 13 Black and Limpet respectively. Their most successful robot is Limpet XS, a beetleweight champion. Trivia *Just like the other three teams in Series 9 to debut in Series 2 (Team Make Robotics, Team Supernova and Team Hurtz), Team 13 finished third in its heat during Series 9. *Alongside Team BEAST and Leveller 2's team, Team 13 is one of very few teams where two members share the same name. External Links *Team 13 Robots Facebook Page *13 Black website (archived) Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars